clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Puffles
Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium rarus, i.e. "rare funny little beast") are puffles with rare colors. Most of them have powers, with the exception of the lavender, dark blue, maroon and gray puffles. There are 14 known breeds of rare puffles, along with a mysterious "golden puffle". However, it is highly likely that there are others out in the wild or elsewhere waiting to be discovered... History No one, including the Snell-Libros, knows how these rare-colored, super-powered puffles came to be. It is said, though, that one day G was experimenting with genetic enhancment on a blue puffle, and that something went terribly wrong. List of Puffles Silver Silver puffles are a race of puffles that seem to be able to control metal. They seem to be fond of anything metallic and actually eat metal sometimes, and is their main diet. It's unknown how they were created. White White puffles can freeze anything with their breath. White puffles seem to be a third of the size of a regular puffle. Their main diet is snow. They are the most common "rare" puffle, with at least 10,270 in existence. Rainbow Rainbow puffles are able to fly indefinitely without any equipment or help. They eat nectar from flowers along with their main diet of O'Berries. There are at least 140 in existence. Orange Orange puffles are the second most common rare puffle, with over nine thousand (what, nine thousand?!) in existence. A few of them can shapeshift into inanimate objects. They tend to be goofy and have buckteeth. They rival the green puffle in goofiness, and many of them don't get along too well. Much like Pufflechu, it's likely that it feeds on nuts, seeds and 'O' Berries. Dark Blue One of the rarest puffle breeds (about 100 in existence), the dark blue puffle has extended levitation powers. They're not very exciting. Electric Blue Electric Blue puffles have powers over electricity, like Pufflechu. They are often mixed up with blue puffles because of their similar color, though electric blue puffles are brighter and glow slightly. Lavender Lavender puffles are skilled with writing. Most of them are journalists. There are at least 1,000 in existence. They appear to eat less them all over puffles and are usually fit. It gets its nutrients from a variety of sources, but it also uses photosynthesis, and it is attracted to honey. Brown Brown puffles can change the size of objects, including themselves. They are used for educational purposes at several schools. Gray Gray puffles are very inventive, smart, or nerdy. One helped G invent the Sub 1000. There are at least 500 in existence. They are usually scientists. Golden Before the first sighting of a golden puffle, legend said they had advanced powers of telekinesis and flight. The only confirmed living gold puffle is Scruffly. Apparently they have no powers. However, the search for a powered gold puffle is still on. Maroon Maroon puffles are natural cooks. They are usually chefs for penguins or other puffles. They eta more then normal puffles, but rarely get Fat. Emerald Emerald puffles can make up to 7 copies of themselves. There are at least 100 in existence. They seem to have stronger teeth and telekinesis then other puffles. Neon Green Neon Green puffles seem to be brighter and larger then other puffles, they also glow in the dark. There are at least 200 in existence. Lime Green Lime Green puffles can emit a terrible stench from it if the puffle is frightened or if the fur is touched (proving for it to be the most sensitive so far).This serves as an effective protective mechanism against most predators. There are at least 3000 in existence. They have no teeth and tend to be quite over protective at times. Crimson Crimson puffles can change into a steel form. there is only 1 in existance coool31 cares for this lone crimson puffle. He seems to enjoy playing and he is a natural leader . Puffles and Owners * Fred owns 7 of the the rare puffles. * Max 1537 has a white puffle named Spark. * Eve Lendfell owns an electic blue puffle to help with the Electricity Amulet. * Frankie S. Freeziebreezie has a dark blue puffle named Icey and also a rainbow puffle named Flyer. * Speeddasher owns a white, Ninja puffle named Blizzard. * Guymed lets a brown puffle come in his igloo. * Willy the Penguin owns white, orange and lavender ones. * Maddieworld owns a white puffle named Frostbite. * Sagjig owns an orange puffle named Prime. * Sonic 21 owns an Emerald puffle named Midnight. * Willie Watt owns Robin, a lavender puffle. * Corai Owns Surray, a Gray puffle. * Director Zenny's X antibody is a orange puffle, although this is just because of X-virus fur discoloration. * Oreop von Injoface is a white puffle * Director Chenny is a white chinese puffle. * Coool31 owns Silver,Orange,Electric blue and crimson/silver * EDFan12345 has ALL the rare puffles. * Frenley owns a rainbow puffle called AsdfQwerty. * Mandy is a brown puffle. * Ben Hun Owns two rare puffles both found in the wild. * Farley1587 owns a Maroon Puffle. * Psyche owns a rainbow puffle. * Z max1 owns a silver puffle named Onyx * Stan PengLee owns a golden puffle. * Flywish owns Chuck von Injoface, a white puffle. ** He also owns Scruffly, a gold puffle. * Skyblue1229 has a white puffle named Fluffy. * Akbaboy owns a maroon puffle named Pancake and an emerald puffle named Jewel. * Iceanator189 owns a Rainbow Puffle * Battypingu owns Shroomsky, a grey puffle. * Lloy2 owns Sporty, an electric blue puffle. * Fudd is an orange puffle. * Childpengu1 has a playful white puffle named Smallie. * KingH10 owns all of them except the Crimson (Yes he has a gold one and it has powers!) * Amigopen owns an orange puffle named kookoo *Mickeybb1 owns a Dark Blue Puffle named Castro See also *Organism Classification Category:Puffles Category:Creatures